<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Vulture among thousands by Talulaskye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440974">A Vulture among thousands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talulaskye/pseuds/Talulaskye'>Talulaskye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Internet Remix, call of cthulhu masks of nyarlathotep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talulaskye/pseuds/Talulaskye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>If you have not watched Internet Remix's Call of Cthulhu Mask of Nyarlathotep session/episode 2 that aired 11/6/2020 on twitch I recommend to go watch it first before reading ahead as this contains spoilers for the session, thank you.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Vulture among thousands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you have not watched Internet Remix's Call of Cthulhu Mask of Nyarlathotep session/episode 2 that aired 11/6/2020 on twitch I recommend to go watch it first before reading ahead as this contains spoilers for the session, thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The office was always a busy place to work whether you were a guest or worker the place always ran with folks moving in and out of offices. People who were running late with coffee in hand, trying to make important deadlines for the paper, or of course the dreaded group meetings in trying to figure out what stories to put in the daily paper. All the commotion in the building was muffled inside Rebecca Shosenberg's office. She laid back in her chair, legs crossed her right foot bobbed up and down in no particle rhythm as she read the paper from the other day. She sighed and a puff of cigarette smoke blew out of her mouth into the room.</p>
<p>"Today's the day huh?"</p>
<p>"Today's the day for what Miss Shosenberg?"</p>
<p>Rebecca put the cigarette to her mouth and let another puff a smoke in the air before she spoke. </p>
<p>"I thought they would teach you some manners where you come from Mr. Reportman?"</p>
<p>She took the cigarette in her hand and crushed it in the ash tray on her desk. She folded up the newspaper and placed it on her desk and saw none other than Johnny Reportman leaning against the doorway.</p>
<p>Johnny Reportman was a worker at the New York Times office that Rebecca worked with from time to time. He was in his 20s short brown hair that was slicked back and a bit of stubble where he was trying to grow any facial hair on his face that he possibly could. He wore a tan colored suit with a tan bowtie to match and a light green patterned vest with a white button up beneath. His shoes matched his suit of the same tan color. </p>
<p>"Oh they do but the other day you barged into my office so I thought I would return the favor." </p>
<p>He gave a wink and walked over to the desk Rebecca was at. Her desk was an absolute mess. Papers, books, journals, and newspapers were all over her desk. </p>
<p>"Shosenberg, what in world is this? Your desk is an absolute wreck! I hope you don't have any appointments today."</p>
<p>He goes to pick up the newspaper off the desk.</p>
<p>"It's not a complete mess I can clean it up in ten and for your information I was looking into the murder of Jackson Elias thank you very much." </p>
<p>"Ah the sleuth card again I see. This is about the man you wrote about in the paper the other day that died at the Chelsey hotel, right?" </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"I'm not a sleuth just trying to get information and you and I both know there is a connection to these murders just look."</p>
<p>Rebecca slides across the desk another newspaper article and points to a section for him to read. </p>
<p>"Ah so an investigator then?"</p>
<p>He looks up at Rebecca with a sly smile on his face. Rebecca grabs another newspaper off the desk and slaps him with it.</p>
<p>"Wipe that smug grin on your face Reportman and pay attention! I'm serious this time! These murders just have to be connected some how. There is to much of a coincidence not to be! Plus the fact that these murders kept on happening after he got sent to the clubhouse has to be something!"</p>
<p>Johnny takes a few minutes to read through the article Rebecca put out the other day. He put down the paper and went to the older newspaper article and read through it and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh gosh Rebecca, you've shown me this all before and this red-hot again what's his name Hilton Adams, Rebecca he was caught in the act and was arrested and is goin' to be sentenced to death soon. The case is closed."</p>
<p>Rebecca sighed and folded her arms in aggravation</p>
<p>"That's what they all say, you really are going to believe those two faced coppers back at the clubhouse they could of easily been accomplices with the actual murderer! Plus don't you find it at least at all concerning that after the 8th murder you think Mr. Adams would of known how to escape from the scene of a crime after blowing someone down. He could of gotten set up by the actual murderer!"</p>
<p>Johnny continues reading through the paper. </p>
<p>"I hear you Shosenberg, trust me I do but you aren't a gumshoe, you're a reporter and the last thing the paper needs is the New York Times editor to be involved with the heat and get pinched."</p>
<p>"Johnny that would never happen you know I hate the police and want nothing to do with them. Plus i'm a Jewish woman from New York I can handle it."</p>
<p>Johnny sighed and dropped the paper on the table. </p>
<p>"That's what i'm concerned about. Though it looks like i'm not going to change your mind on that, so may I ask you where are you going today?"</p>
<p>Rebecca stood up to clean off the "mess" on her desk. </p>
<p>"To the funeral of course I need information and who better to ask than the people who were closest to Mr. Jackson Elias."</p>
<p>"You know the other vultures are gonna be there Rebecca you aren't the only reporter in town trying to get the scoop and with your talkative mouth you're gonna be behind the eight ball on this one."</p>
<p>Rebecca grabbed a handful of books and carried them over to a nearby bookshelf in the corner of her office and started to organize. There was complete silence between the two of them. Murmurs of commotion could be heard behind the office door. Rebecca Shosenberg was no fool other reporters were on her tail and she knew there would be competition. However, unlike other reporters who lie through the skin of their teeth Shosenberg wanted more she wanted knowledge, the truth, information it's what she craved as a reporter but not for a story. Sure a good story gets a good paycheck but the knowledge of truth was something much greater than some lousy made up story. </p>
<p>"Shosenberg hello?"</p>
<p>Johnny waved a hand in front of her face. Rebecca jumped a little but maintained her posture as she focused back on the discussion at hand.</p>
<p>"Sorry, was lost in thought for a minute. Look my talkativeness is what got me to edit that paper the other day in the first place so I don't think my talkin' is that bad."</p>
<p>"Not necessarily you can always, as an alternative keep your peepers open and listening ears on, than puttin' on the screws on people." </p>
<p>Rebecca finished putting the last book on the shelf and turned towards Johnny. </p>
<p>"And that's why I have articles in the paper and you don't Johnny. That may work for you in the future but for me that's not how it works. If I want information I got to tighten the screws not let them loose or else I lose. I only got one shot Johnny."</p>
<p>"I'm just sayin' have a bit of empathy will ya. It's a funeral, folks are gonna be emotional and probably don't want to talk. You can ask but if they say no you gotta respect that."</p>
<p>Rebecca gave a small laugh. </p>
<p>"You're a big old pushover, Johnny."</p>
<p>"Maybe, but I am right Rebecca you have to admit that. When they say no, I mean if they say no just give them the addresses to the office and then it's their choice if they want to come or not."</p>
<p>"I get no information that way! This is a case I have been on for months, done tons of research about and you say I have to leave it up to chance, oh no, no way hot shot not gonna happen! I'm not gonna let no lousy, two timed, two faced reporter get the information I need and twist it to make it a good story instead of tellin' the truth.</p>
<p>"Rebecca, that's not what I-" </p>
<p>"Don't you start Johnny! Call me a gumshoe, sleuth, investigator, whatever nickname you got i'm not letting these murders just pass by! I'm finding out what happened and my best bet is at the funeral."</p>
<p>She huffed and turned around walking back over to her desk and slumped down in her chair. She pushed her hair out of her face and drummed her fingers on the desk. Johnny walked over and collected the rest of the newspapers that were on the desk. He went to a cabinet in the room to store the papers. This wasn't his first time in her office and wasn't the first time she got heated like this. Best thing to do was wait until the storm passed. Johnny went back and sat back down in the chair. He pulled out a flask and took a sip and passed it over to Rebecca. </p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>She took a swig from the flask and the spice of whisky hit the back of her throat before going down. She flipped over the flask before tossing it back to him.</p>
<p>"Hmm not bad."</p>
<p>Johnny was messing with his sleeve on his jacket and almost let the flask drop. </p>
<p>"Hey maybe a warning next time. This stuff is precious."</p>
<p>The two sat in silence with tension in the air it was still some how calm. Johnny checked the time on his watch and fiddled with his suit and bow tie. Rebecca sat staring out the window of her office still drumming her fingers on the desk. She let out a sigh and turned towards Johnny who looked up at her. </p>
<p>"Ready to talk now?"</p>
<p>"Look Johnny I get it you're looking out for me but I can handle this myself I don't need a man to protect me from everything I got it." </p>
<p>"I'm not saying you can't protect yourself Rebecca you're a brilliant woman, I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into before you jump in. This all seems pretty messy."</p>
<p>"Don't worry I got it all handled out, I promise."</p>
<p>"Oh do you really now?"</p>
<p>A smile crept on Johnny's face as he drummed his fingers upon his face. </p>
<p>"Okay why the face, what do you have up your sleeve?"</p>
<p>"Funny you say that..."</p>
<p>He pulls his suit sleeve back to show the time on his watch to Rebecca. The time says 1:30pm. </p>
<p>"Oh gosh, Johnny! why didn't you say anything sooner i'm going to be late!"</p>
<p>Rebecca jumped out of her seat and scrambled around grabbing her things while Johnny laughed in his chair. </p>
<p>"I was trying to tell you but you lost your temper you little hot head."</p>
<p>Rebecca turned and glared at him. If she wasn't running late she would of told him off but she couldn't get on a tangent now she had a funeral to catch. </p>
<p>"Come on, you don't have time to be mad at me unless you want to be late that is."</p>
<p>"Of course not! Now where is that journal I just had it..."</p>
<p>"First draw on the left like always."</p>
<p>Rebecca turned around and grabbed the journal and put it in the inside of her coat pocket.</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>"No problem, now because of my amazing favor would that be cash or check?"</p>
<p>Rebecca ran by a coat rack getting her scarf on as fast as possible. </p>
<p>"What? Cash or check? What for? You didn't do anything."</p>
<p>"I beg to differ I saved you time by knowing where your journal was and if my memory serves me right I thought the boss man told you not to go investigating into these murders."</p>
<p>"Really right now, and you are making me lose time by standing by the door come on just let me through." </p>
<p>She tried going through but Johnny blocked her no matter which way she went. she laughed in aggravation.</p>
<p>"Oh come on Johnny I know this is funny to you but I have no time for you antics."</p>
<p>"Cash or check got to let me know."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>Johnny leaned against the railing of the door way with a cheeky grin. </p>
<p>"You are so luck that you are decently handsome, cash."</p>
<p>She gave him a kiss on the cheek and Johnny lead her out the door. As she made her way hastily down the hallway.</p>
<p>"Nice working with you Shosenberg!"</p>
<p>"Yeah yeah whatever!"</p>
<p>Rebecca was already halfway down the hall when she stopped and turned around. </p>
<p>"Hey Reportman! Lock up why doncha."</p>
<p>She tossed him her keys to the office and gave a wave and a smile before she headed off. She would never admit it but he was right in some sense, maybe she did need to shut up and listen more. She headed down the stairs and opened the door that gave a blast of the cold winter air as she stepped through outside. Light snowfall fell around and the sky was overcast in a blanket of grey. It created a sense of calmness but eeriness, perfect weather for a funeral. She made her way through the city with one thing on her mind that this would be the most important report she would have to get in her life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>